Gaming machines are apparatuses which start a unit game in response to a player's operation of an operating component such as a set of buttons disposed on a control panel, scrolling symbols upon every start of a unit game to rearrange a part of the symbols in a display area. If a winning pattern is made in the display area after the rearrangement, the player gains a benefit (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733).
Considering diverse tastes of players, various gaming machines have been developed. For example, gaming machines different in symbol pattern, game scenario, presentation performances (by sound, image, or reel action) have been developed. Gaming machines that offer bonus games or free games under predetermined conditions have also been developed.